Storms
by danihell
Summary: Hermione is caught in an emotional time freeze. How will she cope with her past? Who will help her? Can she move on and free herself of her ghosts? Read and find out! DMHG
1. I

Storms

By Danihell

_ Every night that goes between_

_I feel a little less _

It had been 5 years from today. Hermione was sat on her window sill, looking down at the bustling London city. She had lived by herself since it happened. The war was over, was won by the good, Harry Potter having defeated Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Many thousands of people died wizards and muggles. The last five years had been hard on everyone. Ron was injured greatly during the last battle, him fighting heroically alongside Harry. Ron was now

with Lavender Brown, both living happily in the country. Their excuse to move away 'to get away from it all.' After having defeated Voldemort, Harry was scarred badly, mentally and physically. His princess, Ginny, rescued him, taking him under her wing and nursing him back to health. It had taken Harry all that time to admit to himself how he felt about Ginny. He had proposed to her and lived in London the next suburb away from Hermione.

The Great War began after they graduated from Hogwarts. Fudge had admitted to Voldemort's rise and panic had erupted. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been called into the Ministry to undergo extensive Auror training. It would be the greatest battle in which they would ever fight. Yet Hermione had already fought a great battle herself, and was ready. Or so she had thought.

_ As you slowly go away from me_

_This is only another test _

Hermione scolded herself for thinking such thoughts. She had moved on. Her past was behind her, but now and then it couldn't help but bring her down, today especially. Harry and Ron were coming around, to catch up, old times. But Hermione knew their real intentions. They were both worried about Hermione. She hadn't coped with everything as well as what the two had expected. Seeing Hermione broken and upset hurt them both. Harry and Ron knew of Hermione's past little to her knowledge. They had caught on, but it was too late to have saved her. She was in too deep. They both knew what would happen and they could do nothing but watch her fall, unable to catch her on her way down.

Hermione watched the people of London go by below her. She saw a young couple walk past. They looking in love, so caught up in one another. This caused Hermione to let out a quiet sob. Sometimes the pain and the pressure got to her, especially when she was all alone. It was said that it was times like this can only make you stronger, yet Hermione had been strong, but the pain was eating away at her, making her weaker each day. It all got too much. Her mind drifted back to her Seventh year in Hogwarts, many years ago…

_Every night you do not come_

_Your softness fades away_

It was quite in the Heads common room. Hermione was by herself, alone with her books and her thoughts. It had been a tough day that day. NEWTS were coming up later in the year and the Professors were loading them with school work. Hermione enjoyed the times alone to herself, she could reflect, it helped prepare her for the week ahead. The Daily Prophet Newspaper lay on the table in front of her. It was filled with junk. Fudge had still not admitted that Voldemort was back, even though he had been warned and told numerous times by Dumbledore. Hermione had always felt safe in Hogwarts. She felt safe in her common room, until Draco Malfoy happened to walk in. But he merely glared at her and sat opposite her. Hermione at once became suspicious. Malfoy had never acted like this before. She decided to ignore him. Hermione turned her attention back to her book until Malfoy broke the silence.

'Ahem'

'What Malfoy? Leave me alone, it's worked before. Go and find somebody to shag.'

'Granger, get with the programme, I've already done everybody, and I'm tired. Find yourself a better insult.'

Hermione chose to ignore him and kept reading. Malfoy sat there for a while, Hermione, every so often glancing up at him. He looked worried, a million miles away. This disturbed Hermione. Malfoy never had an expression such as that on his face. He usually chose to keep himself to himself. He was, but he was showing a side in which Hermione had never seen before. It disturbed her.

'What's wrong Malfoy?' Hermione quizzed him.

'What's it to you Mudblood? Mind your own business. Stop being so Gryffindor like and stop caring for once. It will get you no where in life.'

Hermione was shocked at this. Malfoy had never spoken to her like that before. He had called her Mudblood, and she was starting to get used to it. But the other part. To stop caring. It was as if some underlying message had been put forward.

'Malfoy, what do you mean, what's wrong? Let me help you.'

'You don't get it do you Granger? You look at the world and you think you can change it. If someone's a little upset, you think you can help them. Well I got news for you Hermione, you can't help me. No one can help me. And if you could I wouldn't let you. It would kill you.'

'Say that last bit again Malfoy.'

'Why should I Granger, since when do I listen to you?' Draco stood up and stormed off. Once again Hermione was alone. She was left to contemplate one thing. He had called her Hermione.

But that was many years ago. It was the beginning of the end for her. How much Hermione wished she could turn the clock back and stopped him from walking out the door. But it was too late. There was nothing she could have done. She touched the space next to her, as if picturing Draco sitting there besides her. It was dangerous to dwell on the past. Hermione knew that but it was hard not to. She had to stop. She would become a shadow of her former self, yet she would never be her former self again. There are events that change you, twist your values, and stop you in your tracks. Hermione had experienced that long ago. And because of that, she would never be the same person she was. It would never change.

_ Did I ever really care that much_

_Is there anything left to say _

Hermione had cared. She had always cared for Draco Malfoy. He would taunt her and tease her but she learnt to ignore him. Hermione sat back, tired of watching the happy people below her building. She had never felt what she did like she felt for Draco Malfoy. She had had crushes before, she had gone to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum, and she did see him when he went back to Romania. But she had loved Draco Malfoy, a long time ago. He was hard to love, but she fell in deeply and dangerously. It had changed her life.

Oh she cared. She had loved. She had lost. She had yearned. Sometimes she had nothing to say to anyone. Hermione would sit there, dwell in her misery. She never cared anymore. She didn't open her heart as much. She was more careful. Once again she found herself reminiscing of better days…

The Halloween Ball was to officially open up the school year. It had taken Hermione a good part of the term to organise it. Malfoy was supposed to organise it too, but he been 'busy' too distracted to care. They both acted civilly towards one another, after the conversation that took place between them. But tonight wasn't a night to worry, it was one to have fun and forget about everything. Dumbledore had opened the ball and the dancing had begun. Hermione was dancing with Harry, him dressed as an octopus (for it was fancy dress). Hermione remembered it being hard to dance with him in the costume. She excused herself from dancing with him and made her way over to the drink table. It was there that she saw him. A man in a mask, dressed up as the Phantom of the Opera. She moved away from him. He moved towards her.

'Do you care for a dance?' the mystery man asked her.

'Maybe later, you know where you can find me though' Hermione replied to the stranger.

He didn't take that as an answer. He dragged her onto the dance floor, the two of them twirling around to the music. Hermione was captivated, for what seemed like hours they danced together. The Phantom whispered in her ear 'I must leave you now, for your friend is looking for you. Farewell my lady.' Hermione gazed into the mask, but he swept away, Hermione, catching a hint of blue within the grey eyes.

Hermione knew now who it was. If only she had stayed with him longer. If only. But time had gone. She had cared, but was too deep in thought to care about anything else.

A/N: Hello! This is only going to be a very short story. I love doing song fics. I have chosen 'Storms' by Fleetwood Mac. If you have the song, I recommend you listen to it as you read, I think it sets the scene nicely! I have put Grey Iris on hold for now. I have writers block for that, but am going to finish the story!! For now, enjoy the story Storms, don't forget to review! Constructive criticism is welcome!


	2. II

Disclaimer: I thought I had better put one in. The characters aren't mine. All owned by the wonderful JK Rowling or Warner Bros, whoever holds the rights. The song isn't mine either, that's Fleetwood Mac's but it's a good song so im willing to overlook it! The plot is mine and all emotions you feel, I created them for you! hehe! On with the story!

Before we start I would like to dedicate this chapter to my wonderful but sometimes annoying friend, Kristina. Its her birthday tomorrow and I haven't got her present yet!!! Happy Birthday! Now you have to review!!!

Storms

Chapter 2

_Every hour of fear I spend_

_My body tries to cry _

It had been a long battle for her. For months Hermione had been alone. She had been kept isolated from everyone. It was to prepare her for the events that lay before her, she was told. She was given assignments to do, tasks to complete, to toughen her up for what lay in store for her. She hadn't seen Ron or Harry for months. Hermione was tough. She couldn't get any tougher. Still now, years later, her tasks would haunt her.

She remembered the first assignment she was given. She was sent to a household in which a muggle family had been killed by dark magic. The family had been killed by Avada Kadavra, yet they were tortured and beaten before hand. It was Hermione's job to search to search the house for Death Eaters and to capture them. Hermione failed her task. She broke down and started crying when she saw the scene. It reminded her too much of her family. She had not seen them since she left for her last year of Hogwarts. Later on, during the war, Hermione was told that her parents had been killed. Death Eaters had broken into her home, taking her parents prisoner and torturing them for information about her. After they had finished, they killed them. The bodies were later found by Aurors.

Once Ministry officials were happy with Hermione's state of mind and ability, they let her begin battle, for she was the finest witch in which they had. Since that fateful day, Hermione had not been the same.

Hermione did not feel like visitors. She phoned Harry and Ron and convinced them she was okay, for them not to come, but the next week, when she would be better. She walked back to the window sill and positioned herself back into sitting position. Once again she looked out onto the street before her. A family walked past, baby in pram and they were walking down the footpath. Hermione's mind began to wonder…

Once again Hermione was in the Heads Common room. Winter was approaching and it was becoming cool. A fire suddenly began in the fireplace, sending a warm glow throughout the room. It was always warm in the common room. Hermione noticed Malfoy's bedroom door open, slightly ajar, this rarely happened. Curious as to see what was wrong, Hermione quietly walked over to his room. She peered inside and noticed him at his desk, writing furiously.

'Malfoy, are you okay?'

'How many times have I told you Mudblood, leave me and my problems alone. I am perfectly fine except for that annoying filth that stands in the doorway.' Tears started to well up in Hermione's eyes at the sound of those harsh words.

'I'm sorry I asked.' she simply stated, turning to walk out of the room.

Hermione made herself comfortable on the lounge and quietly began to sob. She felt so stupid. Malfoy was hard to live with. He was so unpredictable. She hated the way he made her cry and then act as if nothing had happened. He was human, so surely he felt guilty, or a little bit of shame and maybe embarrassed. He had to feel emotion, she wondered. The air in the room became heavy and Hermione became drowsy. She soon fell into a gentle sleep, her tears staining the lunge arm. A short while later, she was awoken by someone sitting next to her. Hermione lazily opened her eyes and found Malfoy sitting next to her.

'Listen Granger' he commanded. 'I'm sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have said that. Can you find it somewhere to accept my apology?' Hermione sat there, shocked at what he had just said. She could tell he was uncomfortable, that word never having escaped his lips before. Her shock quickly turned to anger.

'You want me to find it in my heart to forgive you Malfoy? Do you know how much you've hurt me these past six years? You've insulted me, taunted me, called me Mudblood' she shivered at the thought 'and now you want me to forgive you?'

'I-I' Malfoy stammered, obviously not expecting this comeback. Hermione interrupted him.

'All I have tried to do this year is be nice to you. Not become your friend but act civil towards you. I have never hurt you Malfoy. Why do you always hurt me? Over and over again?' She held his stare. She was not going to back down easily. Malfoy was silent for a while.

'I don't know why I'm cruel to you'

'Ha, I thought you'd say something like that.' Hermione made her way to get up, but Malfoy grabbed her arm and pulled her back down onto the lounge.

'No, wait Hermione, I wasn't finished.' She looked pointedly at him, not willing to waste her time on him. 'I don't know why I'm cruel to you; I guess it was the way in which I was brought up. From a young age I have been taught to hate muggles and half-breeds. Please for one minute do not think that I intended to hurt you Hermione, I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry.'

'You disgust me Malfoy.' Hermione stood up and walked away, leaving Malfoy and his openness sitting on the couch.

For years Hermione had pondered over what Draco had been writing. She never found out.

The sun that was hanging in the afternoon sky was beginning to set. Hermione looked at her watch. It was beginning to get late. Ginny later phoned up and told her that she was coming around, whether Hermione liked it or not. Hermione had to smile at this, she did have wonderful friends for what she had been through, for what they had been through, and they were like family. They were the only family Hermione had. She pulled herself away from her nostalgia and decided to visit reality for a couple of hours.

_Living through each empty night_

_A deadly call inside_

Ginny was good. She took Hermione out for dinner and suggested they carry on the night at a club. Hermione refused and insisted she go home telling Ginny she 'had her own music to dance to.' Hermione made her way to her flat and once home, positioned herself once again on the window sill. The window sill was her favourite place. The window was big enough for Hermione to sit and think, read, write whatever she felt like doing.

Now that Hermione was alone again, her thoughts began to drift back to that night, so many years ago. After the incident, Hermione did not talk to Draco for a couple of weeks. 'Wasted time' she thought to herself. She looked up out of the window and into the sky. The stars were shining brightly, and the moon sat in the dark, the great orb hanging in the night air, as if the moonbeams were holding it up. Her mind drifted to Professor Lupin, once was a great friend of Hermione's, but was soon killed in the war.

She walked out of her flat and made her way up onto the rooftop, though the night was clear, the air was cold and crisp, turning Hermione's breath to frost. The crisp of the air cleared Hermione's head. It was soothing to sit outside, though Hermione was alone in her flat, she felt most alone up on the roof. She could see the whole of the city life before her. Hermione felt like she had complete control. But she did not have control of time. She was beginning to become tired. Time was drawing near.

Hermione hated bedtime, for that was when she was in her double bed, but there was only the one of her. She felt most lonely then. Hermione also dreaded going to sleep. Her doctor prescribed her a dreamless potion after the war, but sometimes she forgot to take it. It was only then that her thoughts danced around in her head, her dreams coming to life. Hermione began to doze, her eye lids becoming heavy.

Hermione sat outside on the grass, the giant castle of Hogwarts towering over her. When her work became the better of her and the common room became to warm, Hermione would sit outside in the cool night air. She might have been breaking school rules, but it was a risk she was willing to take, anything for peace and quiet and solitude. Hermione could hear the creatures in the Forbidden Forest, howling and calling, communicating to one another. She also heard something else.

The doors to the castle closed gently, and she saw a blonde head walking down the path. Hermione turned around and focused her attention on the stars.

'You know Granger; you'll catch your death sitting out here in this cold.'

'And you not praying?' She heard herself reply. 'Look Malfoy, I've been thinking, I accept your apology from last time but I will never forgive you for everything you have done to me.'

The two were silent for a while, Draco breathing a deep sigh. Hermione sat back on the grass. Having Draco next to her calmed her for some strange reason, but, for the moment, she was willing to accept the sensation. It began to get cold, Hermione shivering when the coll wind blew. Draco removed his robe and placed it over her shoulders. The pair didn't talk for the rest of the night, just silently enjoying each others company.

Hermione awoke to a fain sunlight coming in through her window. In her groggy state, she placed her hand next to the empty space besides her, expecting to feel the warm, smooth body of Draco in which she remembered.

A/N: Here's chapter 2 for you all, I hope you liked it! Well Kristina, I posted chapter 2, so you can review now, and I would like you to review chapter one as you said so! To all others, thank you for reading, you know what to do next!


	3. III

Storms

Chapter 3

_I haven't felt this way I feel_

_Since many a year ago_

Hermione had her off days, but it had not usually carried on for more than a day. The breakfast, in which she had eaten lay heavy in her stomach, refusing to budge. She picked up the phone and called in sick at work. She did not feel right. Hermione had not been sick in a long time, five years ago to be exact. Hermione rummaged through her cupboard. She did not have it. If she was to rough this out, she was not to do it alone. She would have her companion, her sweet saviour, chocolate.

As she drove herself to the supermarket, she made a detour and found herself driving towards Harry's house. Since the Great War, the demand for Aurors had not been as high. Every so often, Harry was called into to the office. Luckily for Hermione, Harry was at home. She walked up to his house and Harry opened the door. Hermione fell into his arms crying. The walked over to the sofa where Harry comforted her. They sat there for a while, Hermione sobbing with Harry comforting her. She went to speak but Harry gently shushed her, not needing the explanation.

'Harry I feel so stupid, I don't why I'm like this, I haven't been upset in a long time.'

'Don't worry Hermione, you'll feel better soon. Everybody deals with the situation differently. Some people take longer than others.'

Hermione became offended. 'What are you trying to do, some psycho analysis of me?'

'I didn't mean it like that Hermione, you'll be okay soon. We're here for you, even Ron, don't worry, it'll get better.'

'I'm sorry Harry; I don't know who I am anymore. But I have to tell you something, something you and Ron never knew.' Harry suspected what it might be, but didn't say anything; he just let his friend pour her heart out.

One day while Hermione was studying for a Transfiguration assessment, she came across a letter addressed to Draco which was lying on the desk. Curious, Hermione picked it up and read it.

_Draco,  
I am greatly disappointed with your actions. The Dark Lord wishes to see you on the 31st of January. You would have noticed your Dark Mark flashing green. The Lord is anxious and excited for the following events to be carried out on that night. The Lord has chosen you, Draco Malfoy, to carry out a very special muggle hunt, to prove your loyalty to the Lord. I will collect you at the end of the school term and you are to stay at Malfoy Manor until the 31st. Do not try and get out of this Draco, you know the consequences. I await you reply.  
Your father, Lucius Malfoy_

Hermione knew she shouldn't have read this, but now she knew, she wanted to help Draco out. She saw him walk into the room.

'Malfoy, what is this about your father? Are you a Death Eater? You can't be. You can't go to the meeting.'

'What are you about Granger?' But Draco saw the letter in her hand. 'What are you doing reading my mail? You nosy Mudblood! There is nothing wrong with that. I am a Death Eater' Draco replied angrily.

'But do you want to be a Death Eater?' Hermione asked him, quietly. Draco didn't say anything, he looked at the ground, and his head hung in shame. 'You don't do you…' Hermione trailed off.

'No Granger, I don't want to become a Death Eater. Since you know because you read the letter, I don't want to go home at the end of the term. There it nothing I can do, it is expected of me. I don't wish to cause any more trouble; my father is a harsh man. I do not want to get on the wrong side of him again. Except the fact Granger, I am doomed; my future is already laid out for me. I can't change it.'

'You could always go to Dumbledore Malfoy, he could help you.'

'Did you just hear what I said? No. He can't help me, no one can help me. Save yourself the worry Hermione and get over it. I have.'

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes. It was unfair. Draco didn't stand a chance. He had no life. The end of the term was approaching quickly, Hermione dreading each day as it passed. Soon it was the end of term. As Draco was packing to go home, Hermione watched him from his bedroom doorway. She said nothing but studied his movements. Once he had finished, he went to leave the room. Hermione grabbed his arm.

'You don't have to do this Malfoy; you don't.' he ignored this and walked past her.

Just as he was about to leave, he turned around at her and looked at her, distance in his eyes. He simply stated 'but I have too.' He walked out of the room, leaving Hermione standing there by herself, once again.

Hermione was asleep on the lounge when a noise woke her up. She looked up and saw Draco standing over her. 'Malfoy, what are you doing here?'

'I was sent back to school. It's January second, father no longer needed me at home.' Hermione looked at him, his face and arms were covered in bruises and scratches.

'What happened to you Malfoy?'

'Nothing, I just fell down the stairs at Malfoy Manor' Draco walked out of the room and closed the door to his bedroom. Hermione didn't see him for the rest of the night.

Hermione was still sobbing by the time she had finished her story. 'Harry, it's dreadful. I couldn't do anything to help him. He wouldn't let me.'

'Hermione, Draco was a stubborn fool. I know that, you know that, we all know that. He didn't want to help himself, or let anyone help him.'

'How dare you talk about Draco like that Harry? After all we went through, you still think of him like that. I'm sorry, I'm going now. Goodbye Harry. I will speak to you later.'

'Stop defending him Hermione, after all he did to you.'

'He did noting to me Harry, nothing at all. I'm leaving now.' Hermione stormed out of Harry's house and drove home, completely forgetting about why she left her flat in the first place. She made it home. 'Oh drat, I forgot the chocolate.'

She made herself comfortable on the window sill once again and looked out the window. The sun was shining weakly, clouds threatening to steal what little sunshine there was. She was punishing herself she knew, but she couldn't help it. She had bottled it up for all too long, and now it was time to release it all. Once again, her thoughts became the better of her.

Hermione tried to keep out of Draco's way since he had gotten back. He was moody and agitated something she wished not to cross. One night she saw him sitting down on the lounge by the fire. Hermione went and sat down next to him, they had not been this close together in a long time, not since that starry night. 'Let me heal those wounds.' she simply said. Draco made no refusal. Hermione charmed a warm dish of water and a cloth to her. She began to bathe the wounds. Every so often, Draco would wince in pain, yet Hermione would comfort him with a gentle smile or a touch of her hand. Once she had finished she cleared away her items and sat with him. Hermione soon began to become tired. She dozed off. Hermione awoke to feel something wrapped around her. She gently looked up and found Draco's arm holding her, him fast asleep. Not wishing to disturb the peace she left it like that and went back to sleep.

It was affections like that in which Hermione had missed the most. She sometimes wished for Draco to hold her again, but never had she greatly yearned for it, not until now. It was starting to become cold in her flat, yet Hermione was starting to feel suffocated. In order to escape it, she decided to leave and head for the little café down the road. Hermione could be alone with her thoughts, but with the safety of others around her.

_  
But in those years and lifetime past_

_I did not deal with the road_

Sitting in the coffee shop, Hermione's mind flashed back to the war.

She and Ron were sent on a mission to Russia, they were to travel to Karkaroffs house, to uncover secret documents. The talked little to each other on the way there. Hermione assumed they were both preparing themselves for what they might discover. Once they arrived at their destination, they were not prepared for that they found. Inside his house, numerous human bones and skulls were lying in the kitchen. Blood was splattered all over the walls. Further into the house were bottles of fire whisky and butterbeer. The Dark Mark had been written in red on the wall, Hermione suspecting blood. The house seemed to be deserted, until a Death Eater happened to walk into the room. Ron noticed im first, aiming at him with wand, screaming, 'STUPIFY!' the Death Eater was stunned, his rigid body falling to the ground. The pair started working quickly. Hermione ran quickly up the stairs, in search of the study. Once finding the room, she discovered a locked box. Hermione grabbed the box and made her way downstairs.

She came across Ron, in battle with another Death Eater. Hermione quickly came to his aid and the Death Eater was out cold on the ground. 'Quick Ron, lets get out of here.' The two made their way out of the house and apparated into the air.

'Here's your coffee ma'am' Hermione was distracted from her thoughts by the waiter.

'Thank you, just put it there' she told him. She looked up at him and saw grey eyes and blonde hair. She shook her head and looked at him again. Blonde hair, but his eyes were dark.

'Are you okay ma'am?' the waiter asked, a puzzled expression on his face.

'Oh, I'm sorry, you just reminded me of someone I used to know.' The waiter walked away, and went to get the bill.

The war had affected Hermione greatly. She had always told herself she would be okay once it had all finished. During the war, she was kept alive by dreams of her and Draco, living happily together, growing old together. But Hermione knew they would never come true. She just liked the thought, she lived off the idea. The wishes made her sane, but Hermione knew it wouldn't last. They were eating away at her. After the war, Hermione would wake up during the night in a cold sweat, shaking from the nightmares in which she had. No one was there to help her; she had to deal with her problems herself. She couldn't go to Harry; he was suffering too much from what had happened with him and Voldemort. Ron was in St Mungos, his mind scarred and broken. Her parents were gone; Draco was no longer there for her, now it was just her.

It took some while getting used to. Hermione moved into her flat, a new change she had decided. Times were tough for her. She kept pushing everything to the back of her mind. She concluded now that this was what was happening to her. Her mind could not cope anymore, her spirit was broken and her love was lost. Her body had to heal itself, deal with the scars inflicted deep within her heart. It would take along time, she knew that. But it had to be done. She had to release her inner demons and ghosts, settle the past, so she could look forward to the future. It would just be hard trying to deal with it all. Harry had Ginny, Ron had Lavender, and Hermione had herself. It was the only way she could do it.

A/N: Hello! Thank you for taking the time to read all this, hope you enjoyed it! Thank you to all of those who have reviewed. Your time and effort means so much to me!!! You see that little button in the corner, go on, you can do it, click, that's it, click!!! All reviews are appreciated; I would love to hear your comments and suggestions. I apologise if the characters seem OOC, but I do need to start the Draco/Hermione interaction, and I'm trying to do it as little as clichéd and sappy as possible. Thank you for your time!


	4. IV

Storms

Chapter 4

_And I did not deal with you I know_

_Tho the love has always been_

Hermione couldn't remember when she fell for Draco Malfoy. She always felt something, but she always chose to push it aside, tell herself to stop being stupid. Sometimes at night she would sit and thinkof what happened between the two of them, wondering if he ever knew of their fate. It wasn't as if they were star crossed lovers, it wasn't love at first sight. Hermione didn't believe in any of that. Being with Draco never crossed her mind in the beginning. He was too much of a self centred arrogant prat as far as she was concerned. But sometimes she wished she could turn back the clock and undo all the hurtful things she said about him. How she wished now that Ron and Harry could have told her to shut up when she ranted on about him, but they didn't and she didn't keep quiet. And she couldn't reverse her actions or her words.

She heard the clock ticking in the kitchen, time passing by slowly. She tried to fill in the time but her mind kept drifting back, nostalgia sweeping over her again.

'Hermione we need to talk' Harry interrupted her from her book. 'You've been acting strange the past couple of days. Ron and I are worried about you. Can we help you at all?'

'No Harry, I'm fine.' Hermione was worried. She didn't want them both to know about her secret.

It had happened after Draco had gotten back from the holidays. Draco never mentioned what had happened on that night, and Hermione never asked him. They both shared a mutual agreement. They would never ask each other about their family life or anything personal for that matter. They didn't need to talk to each other, sometimes they both preferred not to, often it would lead to an argument. Yet they just enjoyed each others company. One day Draco started a conversation.

'Hermione' he began

'Yes Malfoy'

'That's just it. You never call me by my first name. Why is that? I've stopped calling you Mudblood, sometimes it takes all of my strength not to, and yet you still keep calling me Malfoy.'

'Would you like me to call you ferret instead? Remember that Malfoy?' Draco became angry.

'Look Granger' he replied emphasising the last word. 'I don't know what it is, we hardly talk to each other, but when we do, we fight. It surprises me that we even act normal around each other, but we have to change. Everything we know could be destroyed at the end of the year, stop being so Gryffindor proud and swallow your pride now and then. For someone very smart, you're very immature.'

'Immature, me? I'm not the one with the attitude Malfoy. Stop acting like the bigger person here. You never have been so don't try and start dictating to me how to behave maturely. You're a hypocrite, that's what you are, and you know what? You're just like your father.' Hermione stormed out of the room. Draco called after her. 'Wait Hermione.'

'What is it Draco?' After realising what she had just said, she fled out of the room, hand to her mouth as if she had just swallowed poison.

Later that night Draco was called into Dumbledore's office. He returned into the common room late into the night. Hermione was still up, not being able to sleep. She watched Draco walk into his bedroom, not once catching his eye.

Hermione could kick herself now. She had always been such a bitch to Draco. But he had deserved it. It had taken her a long time to call him by his first name. She guessed now it was because she was scared. She was still young and fragile. If she was to of called himby his first name to his face, it would of opened her up. She did not want him to see her for what she was. But she would never know now. Her mind drifted back…

'Hermione, listen to me. Listen to me good. I have to go away, Voldemort is becoming restless. He has hatched onto a plan to invade the school in the next couple of months. Dumbledore has worked out a plan so that I have to leave you. I cannot drag you into this; it is too dangerous for you. Though I hate to admit it, Harry Potter must come with me as well. We will be back next month. Go to Dumbledore and he will tell you fully. I must leave now. Farewell Hermione.' Draco turned towards her and for the first time, he gently kissed her on her cheek. He ran out of the room, carrying nothing but his wand.

She found herself in Dumbledore's office. 'Ah, Miss Granger, I was expecting you here.'

'Professor, can you please tell me what is going on.'

'Mr Malfoy came to me with word that Voldemort has been plotting an attack on the school. Mr Malfoy discovered this at a Death Eater meeting on the New Year. He was instructed to carry out a muggle killing, but bravely refused not too. To punish him, Voldemort gave him word of the attack, and told him they would be after him. Once young Malfoy had arrived back to Hogwarts, he directly came to me. He also told me that he had warned you of the attack earlier on. Miss Granger, what you must do now is become a friend to those who you usually aren't. This may sound like hard work, but our school needs to stick together if such an event is bound to happen. We need inter house reaction and friendliness if we are to win this war. It is our only hope. Is there any questions Miss Granger?'

'Where have Draco and Harry gone Professor?'

'That I cannot tell you I'm afraid, for fear of being found. Do not worry Miss Granger. Both boys will be safe.'

'Thank you Professor.'

'Miss Granger, do not give up hope, everything will be okay. If we show love to each other, we shall win this war. You may go now.' Hermione walked out of Dumbledore's office feeling confused. Nothing seemed to be as it used to.

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes. She had to stop brushing Draco off. What had happened had happened. She could not change that. How badly she wished she could have said things, done things to him, to reassure him everything would be okay. But she hadn't, and that was the consequence she had to deal with. She had loved him, he just never knew.

_So I search to find an answer there_

_So I can truly win_

Draco arrived back at Hogwarts the following month. Nothing between the two was said, even though they had not seen each other in such a long time. Not a word was said about Draco's kiss. Hermione didn't feel embarrassed about it; she just didn't think it was the right time to bring it up. Hermione picked up a Daily Prophet newspaper. The article on the front page was titled:

_'Muggles killed in Horrific Attack'_

_A muggle family of four have been killed by what is suspected to be Death Eaters. The attack occurred in the middle of the night when the family was asleep. It is believed the family was tortured and then killed by the killing curse. Neighbours reported the commotion and noise to the muggle 'police'. Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge had this to say on the matter. 'We are looking into this terrible tragedy. No leads have come forward as such but we have a strong team working on this case. Let this be a message to anyone who tries to copy or commit this crime again. There will be terrible consequences and we will find you.' _

_When interviewed Minister Fudge was hesitant and agitated. The Daily Prophet asks for your opinion about the following question 'Is Fudge really serious about He Who Must Not Be Named? Who would make the ideal Minister for Magic? Write to us and have your opinion published._

Hermione read the article with disgust. Fudge still had not admitted to himself and the rest of the magical world that Voldemort had returned. Could it be anymore obvious? Even the Daily Prophet had caught on about it. Draco walked into the room.

'Malfoy, what happened when you went away?'

'Oh, nothing much, Potter and I bonded, played chess, caught up on old times' Draco replied, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

'No need to be sarcastic. I was only asking, trying to make conversation.'

'You know Granger; you are a very nosy person. Sometimes it is best that you don't go sticking your nose into other people business. You will find out sooner or later what we were doing.'

'You frustrate me sometimes Malfoy.'

'I frustrate you? You frustrate me. With your goody-goody attitude and your straight marks and your close friends, and your nice hair and pretty eyes, and your perfect body.'

'Excuse me Malfoy? What did you just say?'

'I said nothing Granger, the moment has gone.'

But Hermione moved closer to him. She was standing right near him; she could feel the warmth of his body, the chill in his eyes and the loneliness playing upon his lips. 'You were nice to me Draco' she whispered, touching his arm.

'No I never.' He replied, but it was too late. Hermione moved her hand to the side of his face. She leant in and gently kissed him. Her skin tingled at the sensation. She never thought she would do anything like that. Draco seemed shocked as well, but he returned the kiss, longing and lust crashing against her lips. They were embraced, revelling in one another. They were like this for sometime. They broke apart.

'I'm sorry Malfoy.'

'There is nothing to be sorry about Granger.'

Hermione touched her lips, remembering what it had felt like to kiss, to touch Draco Malfoy. It had been hard, but they had done it. Living at Hogwarts had been different after that togetherness. Life had seemed easier.

'No one must no about this Granger; we must keep it a secret from the school. There would be grave consequences if anybody found out about us. My father would become dangerous, to you and to me. Potter and Weasley would try and kill me. It just wouldn't work.'

'Malfoy, we can't keep it a secret. Dumbledore told me we needed house to house friendly interaction. It would be the best way.'

'I don't think he meant this kind of interaction Hermione. We have to keep it secret, and by the way, it'll make it more fun.'

'Grow up Malfoy.'

'Make me Hermione.'

Hermione's thoughts were distracted by the telephone ringing. Hermione picked up the phone. She was on there for a while. It was Harry. He had phoned to apologise for what he had done. To make amends, he invited Hermione over for dinner. Hermione couldn't refuse. Ginny was a wonderful cook, and she had something she needed to ask Harry.

Time had passed quickly and before she knew it, Hermione was driving over to Harry's house. When she arrived she was greeted warmly, with hugs and kisses from both Harry and Ginny. Ron was also there as well, accompanied by Lavender. The five of them sat down for dinner.

'Harry, Ron, I need to ask you two something. Did you know about Draco and me in the beginning?' The two men looked at each other. Ron spoke up.

'We always suspected something Hermione. We had a good idea it was Malfoy, but we didn't say anything. We love you, and at the time, you were happy. We both chose to ignore it.'

'Ron's right Hermione, it's what we thought. We didn't want to disturb you; we had done so much in the past. NEWTS were stressing us all out and with the brink of war looming over our heads, we thought it was best we left you. You were happy, even though it was Draco, you were happy. That's all we cared about.'

Hermione had tears in her eyes. 'Thank you so much guys, you don't know how much that means to me. You don't know how lucky I am to have such wonderful friends like you.' They all raised their glasses in a toast and carried on with their delicious meal. After dinner, the party retreated to the lounge room. Harry sat next to Hermione. He turned towards her.

'Harry, theres something else I have been meaning to ask you. You know how you and Draco went away for that month, where did you go? What did you do?'

Harry paused for a moment, as if deciding whether or not to tell Hermione. He began to speak. 'Dumbledore sent the two of us away to the ministry, deep into the ministry, underground somewhere. I cannot remember how far exactly. From there we were trained. Highly skilled Aurors taught us everything we needed to know. It was hard work for a 17 year old. We were told of the dangers, of the terrible things that the Death Eaters could do. We were shown pictures and read stories of terrible, terrible crimes committed against humanity. It took me many years to be free of them. They wanted to toughen us up. Prepare us for what lay ahead. It was scary Hermione, I was scared. Draco was scared.'

'What did you talk about though, Harry?'

'At first, we didn't speak to each other. We had too much of a past and we both held a lot of grudges against one another. But as each day went past, we began to act more civilly towards one another. We would greet each other in the morning. One night, we were sat together by the fire. We began to speak. We held a conversation in which I will never forget. He began to tell me about his father. How Lucius would curse him, over and over again. He would beat Draco, and he forced him into becoming a Death Eater. At that point in time Hermione, I felt lucky. I hated the Dursleys, but they never beat me or cursed me.' Harry stopped and took a sip of red wine. He continued. 'Then he began to tell me about you, Hermione. How no one had ever been nice to him before. No one had cared about him like you had. He was scared. Draco didn't want to get you hurt. That is why he distanced himself from you. He was afraid, for your life and for his. His father was a powerful man, he had many spies, if you two were found out, you both would have been killed. It was the hardest and most painful decision he ever had to make, and Hermione…'

'What Harry?'

'He did it because he loved you.'

Hermione started to sob. Harry put a comforting arm around her and let her cry; the tears flowing like a river.

Hermione decided to stay the night. She was in no fit state to drive home. Everything troubled her. She never knew that. She hated it all so much. Draco had caused her so much pain. She hated it. And she hated the fact that she didn't hate him. She held no grudge but she wanted to. She wanted to hold a million grudges, one for each of the times he had hurt her. But he never had, and she held no grudge. The meal in which Hermione had eaten lay in her stomach, the wine in which she had drunk made her drowsy. She was soon fast asleep.

Hermione awoke the next morning to a clear day, though it was winter, but Hermione knew the weather would change. She walked down the stairs and found Harry and Ginny at the table eating breakfast.

'Morning, Hermione.'

'Good morning you two, thank you for dinner last night. I'll just have a shower and I'll get off. I just need to phone work and let them know I wont be coming in today.'

'Got anything planned Hermione?' Ginny asked her.

'No, I thought I'd just go home, watch some trashy talk show, you know, chicken soup for the soul.' Harry and Ginny laughed at this.

'Well, if you need anything, just phone wont you?'

'Will do.' Hermione made her way to the shower. She had decided what she was going to do today. She was going to visit Draco. Clear all grudges and be free of the demons and ghosts haunting her. It would be hard but she had to see him. She needed answers, it was the only way she would heal.


	5. V

Storms

Chapter 5

_So I try to say _

_Goodbye my friend_

After her shower, Hermione said her goodbyes and made her way to the car. During her shower she had psyched herself up for her visit. There was a lot she wanted to say to him. It was a long drive to her destination. Draco had told her that after the war, he wanted to live in the country. Hermione cursed him for being so far away. The car trip was a silent one. She did not listen to the radio, yet used this time to prepare herself and her thoughts. She did not wish to arrive there and not know what to say, it would be embarrassing. Finally Hermione made it.

She drove through the big iron gates and up the path. Hermione had not been here in five years, though nothing had changed. She got out of her car and walked over to where he was.

'So I'm here Draco, I've come to see you. Sorry it has been such a long time. It has been hard. Im sure you understand, you have to. You knew how hard it was for me, but I'm here.' She looked down at his gravestone. She crouched down and gently traced his name with her finger.

_DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY  
1983-2000_

**_'Vita non est vivere sed valere vita est'_**

_Sorely missed, forever in our hearts  
A**eternum vale**_

**'Why did you have to leave me Draco? I've hurt so much. Do you know how hard it has been? Harry's getting better. Ron's with Lavender now. Not that you cared about Ron. You never did. Well, I'm here to say I'm sorry Draco, sorry for everything I have ever done to you. We could have worked you know. I had plans for us. Nice house in the country, a Porsche, you the Minister for Magic, me the high flying editor of the Daily Prophet. But I was delirious Draco. I knew that would never happen. But I had to think that. It got me through the war. You kept me going. Now I have nothing to live for anymore.' At this point, Hermione forgot everything she was going to say to him. She broke down and fell to the ground.**

**She was bound by chains. Her arms were above her head, painfully chained together. She had been there for a day now. Hermione wondered if Harry or any of them had noticed her missing. She had been interrogated for information. Where Dumbledore was, what he had planned. She had been lured into coming here. A message was sent to her. Lavender was in trouble, caught within Malfoy Manor. Hermione left at once. She came to the dungeon and discovered only Voldemort and Lucius.**

**'Look what we have here' Lucius sneered. 'The mudblood who's been screwing my son.'**

**'Now now Lucius lets not flatter her.' Voldemort ordered. Lucius walked over to Hermione. He grabbed her and hit her over the head. She fell to the ground, unconscious. When she awoke she found she had been tied up and captured. Her wand wasn't on her, she couldn't signal for help, or free herself from her shackles. Her only hope was to pray that someone came and found her before it was too late. Voldemort appeared in the doorway.**

**'Now mudblood, where is Harry Potter?' his voice was raspy. He held his hand out, and touched her cheek with his finger. Hermione shivered, his touch was like death, so cold and final. 'Where is he my pretty?'**

**'I don't know, and if I did, I would never tell you.' Voldemort laughed.**

**'Stupid girl, if you knew what was good for you, you would speak. Now. CRUCIO!' Hermione's body began to burn. Her body shook and pain shot up through her. Her muscles tore and her brain felt as if it was going to explode. She screamed in pain, her cries echoing throughout the room.**

**'Look what happens when you don't do as I say?' **

**'I'll never tell you Voldemort, you can curse me a thousand times but I would never reveal my secrets too you.'**

**'But surely you must get thirsty; you are going to have to drink soon, unless you want to die of dehydration?' Voldemort taunted her. Hermione looked away. If she did not look at him, she would be okay. 'Hit a nerve, have I Mudblood?'**

**'Do you even have nerves?' She heard herself reply.**

**'You're going to pay for that Mudblood. CRUCIO! Don't you ever learn?'**

**Hermione did learn. She learnt the hard way. She was stuck in the dungeon for two days. Finally she was rescued. A group of Aurors came and investigated Malfoy Manor. They had found nothing of Lucius and Voldemort, they had long gone, leaving Hermione chained there to die. She was taken back to the Ministry where Draco was waiting. She was too weak to walk. He picked her up and carried her to his room in which he was staying.**

**'I was worried Hermione, I didn't know where you were. Did father take you? Did he Hermione? I need to know.' Hermione couldn't speak, but faintly nodded her head. 'He will pay for that.' Draco declared. Hermione motioned for him to come over to her. He did. She grabbed him and embraced him, not wanting to let him go. Draco could feel her tears on his shoulder. Once again he picked her up and carried her to his bed. He laid her gently down. He lay down next to her. They both fell asleep, in each others arms.**

**Hermione remembered the embrace, the warmth and the security she felt when she held him. 'I haven't felt that in a long time Draco. Every night, I've been alone, waiting for you to come back. I know you won't Draco, but each night, your softness fades away. Im scared Draco. Scared that one day you'll completely fade away, and I'll no longer remember you. I don't want that to happen. Do you think of me Draco? Somewhere up in heaven, wherever you may be, do you sit there and wait for me? Are your days filled with voids and blank spaces? Do you miss me Draco?' She sat there for a while. The silence of the cemetery was calming. It was a cold day, yet the sun was shining, struggling to provide warmth for those on Earth.**

**She heard crunching of feet along the footpath. She looked up and saw Harry and Ron.**

**'We thought you'd be here 'Mione.' **

**'You both know me too well.'**

**'You need to stop doing this to yourself 'Mione, it's not good for you.' Ron gently soothed.**

**'I know Ron, it's hard though, but I need to, just a few more minutes.' **

**'Hermione, I came to give you something, now seems like the right time.' Harry stepped forward and handed her a box. 'Draco wanted you to have this, he was going to give this to you himself, but he gave it to me just before he went into the final battle. He told me that he knew he wasn't going to come out alive. Draco wanted you to remember him. Don't ever forget him, he'll never forget you.' The two walked off leaving Hermione by herself.**

**She opened the box and inside found a ring. It was pure silver, with diamonds and emeralds encrusted around it. Hermione gasped. She knew what it was, why he wanted her to have it. She turned towards his grave.**

**'Oh Draco, you were serious. I must go now, like usual, Harry and Ron are waiting for me. Draco I forgive you. For everything you ever did to me, everything. I've never stopped loving you.' With that, she placed the ring back in the box and walked away, leaving him for the last time.**

**_But I'd like to leave you with something warm_**

**_But never have I been a blue calm sea_**

**The trio made their way out of the cemetery and agreed to meet at The Leaky Cauldron for a drink. Driving back to ****London****, Hermione felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulder. Calm had washed over her. She pulled over to the side of the road and stopped the car. She took the box out of her pocket and looked at the ring. She slid it over her slender finger. It used to be his. He would wear it all the time. Hermione was always amazed at its beauty. It looked stunning against his pale and long finger. She fiddled with it, twirling it slowly around her finger.**

**For the next couple of days, Hermione had to rest. Draco stayed at the ministry, catching up on paperwork and fielding enquiries. He returned to his room where Hermione lay.**

**'Draco, what made you decide to go against your father? How did you come to the good side?'**

**'I went and saw Dumbledore. I took your advice Hermione, though I hate to say it. He recommended that I cease all contact from father. He said that as long I was at Hogwarts, I would be safe. But I didn't need to go out of the school grounds; I already had something in the school that kept me there.'**

**'What was that Draco?' He looked pointedly at her 'Oh…me! My mistake.' Hermione giggled.**

**Draco turned serious. 'Don't stop giggling Hermione; it's the only way we'll get out of this war alive.' She looked at him.**

**'I won't Draco. Just promise me you won't do anything stupid.'**

**'I can't promise you that Hermione.'**

**He walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed. He began kissing her neck tenderly. **

**'Draco stop.' But he knew she didn't mean it. She returned his kisses. They were together, they were one. They shared their passion like they had never felt before. Hermione didn't want to let him go. Let the moment go. She just wanted to enjoy him while she could. She placed her hand on his bare chest and could feel his heat radiating. She kissed him and fell asleep.**

**Hermione arrived in ****London**** an hour later. Harry and Ron were both waiting for her. They made themselves into the pub and ordered. 'Give me the strongest thing you've got' Hermione told the bartender. **

**'One firewhisky coming up' he replied. Hermione made her way over to the table in which her two friends were sat.**

**'It's a very pretty ring Hermione.'**

**'Yes, it is. Now I can carry Draco with me wherever I go.'**

**'Hermione, you carry Draco with you without having the ring. He lives in your heart. You may not always know it, but he's there.' **

**'Ronald, that has to be the most sensitive thing I think I have heard you say. Where do you get all this from?'**

**'Oh I don't know, here and there.' All three laughed.**

**It felt good to laugh, Hermione thought. She had missed her friends a lot.**

**'Times have been tough on us all, it's time we moved on.' Harry stated**

**'Just let me have a couple more days Harry, and I'll be okay, I promise. Have I ever broken a promise before?'**

**'Yes Hermione, once. When you promised not to talk about S.P.E.W, and you did' both men laughed.**

**'Ha-ha you two, very funny. Besides that, I haven't broken a promise. Just give me sometime.'**

**'If you insist Hermione…'**

**'Yes I do insist and I must be off. I'll speak to you both later.' She hugged her two friends and walked out of the establishment. Yes a couple more days would be enough. Then she could return back to normal.**

**She arrived at her flat and walked in. She flopped on the couch and turned on the television, yet she didn't watch it, she was too distracted by the visions dancing around in her brain. Her mind flicked back to the last day of Hogwarts.**

**Dumbledore stood up, the hall silenced as he arose. 'As this is our final meal together, I would like to say a few words. I wish our graduating year all the best of luck in the world. May they make the right decisions and fulfil all their dreams. Let us raise our glasses to our graduating year. Now, on a more sombre note, war is fast approaching. As we all leave to go to those we love, please remember that Hogwarts is here for you. Please see it as a safe haven. Let us all pray that the war may be over soon, and those with power use it for good. Now, let us enjoy this wonderful feast!'**

**Hermione couldn't eat. She wasn't hungry. With the prospect of war looming over, she was full of fear. Instead of leaving Hogwarts by train like they usually do, Harry, Ron, Draco and herself would take a port key to the ministry. They would then be trained and specialise in their strong points. Hermione noticed Draco not eating his meal either. Once all had finished eating, everyone made their way back to their dormitories. Hermione and Draco retreated back into their own rooms. Hermione appeared at Draco's doorway.**

**'Draco this is our last night at Hogwarts. Must we spend it by ourselves?' She needed no invitation, and made her way over to where he was sitting. She sat down next to him. Just like at the beginning of the year, they didn't say a word to each other, but just sat their, basking in each others company. They both fell asleep, their bodies next to one another. Hermione awoke next morning to find Draco already gone.**

**Whatever the show was on the television, Hermione wasn't paying attention. It had soon finished and the news was about to start. Hermione programmed her television into magical news. A report came on the screen that caught Hermione's attention. The newsreader began to speak:**

**_'It is now the five year anniversary of the Great War. We will now have a minute's silence for all those lost and all those who fought evil…We cross to James Mulga who is at the Boy who Lived house, Harry Potter.'_**

**Seeing this angered Hermione. They shouldn't be making an exclusive about this. Had they no respect. Harry never mentioned it to Hermione either. That angered her as well. She just might not speak to him now.**

**_I have always been a storm_**

**Hermione turned off the television and went to her bookshelf. She had abandoned the ones that she loved, her books. She chose a novel to read and made herself comfortable. But she couldn't concentrate.**

**Once Hermione had been port keyed to the Ministry, she found Harry, Ron and Draco waiting for her. She walked up to Draco and pounded her fists against his chest, but it was in vain. 'How dare you leave me by myself? You never said goodbye! What if something had happened to you and I would have never seen you again? I hate you sometimes Draco Malfoy. You're so insensitive.'**

**'Don't worry now, I'm here, you're here, Pothead and Weasel are here, everything's okay.'**

**'And that's another thing, don't insult my friends. After everything that's happened and what is going to happen, can't you drop your pride for two seconds and be nice to them?'**

**'I don't know what's gotten into you Hermione, but if your just going to argue with me, I don't think I can stand it. I will see you later.' Draco walked off, his head held high.**

**'You do that Draco Malfoy, just walk off, and leave me, like you always do.' She shouted to him, her voice trailing off.**

**'I don't think you should have done that 'Mione' Harry stated. 'Dumbledore won't be impressed.'**

**'Tell it to the judge Harry because I don't care.' Hermione shot back, storming away, fury burning in her.**

**'You think she knows where she's going Harry?' Ron asked.**

**'Don't think so mate' was all he could reply.**

**But now Hermione knew. Harry had told her. Draco had distanced himself for a reason and she was blinded by stupidity to see it. She didn't talk to Draco for a while after that. Auror training had exhausted her. It was only when Hermione was kidnapped that Draco professed what he felt. She couldn't change time, but time could change her.**

**A/N: Well, I hope you all like this. I see I have about 40 people on author alert, some names I didn't recognise, so if you're not reviewing but just reading, I greatly appreciate it, thank you for your time! For all those who would like to review, let me know what you think. I hope I didn't confuse you, jumping from different time frames, but I figured the mind doesn't work in chronological order, and jumps around here and there. Well, I have a muse; this is why I am writing so much! I'm in an angsty situation so I release it through my writing. I hope you all don't mind that Draco died, but I thought it was the only way I could do it. Thank you to all who have reviewed. I have worked out I only have about 3 chapters left plus a short epilogue, so review and let me know what you think! Hehe!**  
**_ Vita non est vivere sed valere vita est' _is Latin for 'life is more than merely staying alive' **_ A**eternum vale**_** is Latin for 'farewell forever'**

__


End file.
